Golden Gate
by Permission To Laugh
Summary: A story about what happens after the anime, kind of. Read and review!   Pairings: Kain Fuery/Maria Ross, Al/Winry, Havoc/Hawkeye, Roy/Ed  Raiting: T  for now..


_**A/N:** This fic is really something I just came up with and wrote in no time at all.. So please enjoy and review and let me hear what you think. _  
><em>I've got some ideas how I'll continue this story but in the future it will probably be from Roy's pov. Anyhow, don't kill me for the eventual spelling or grammar errors. I'd be more than happy if you would correct me and give me some more ideas!<em>

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (it's all © Hiromu Arakawa). _  
><em>WARNING: There's a little swearing, but nothing major. And for the coming chapters I've no idea.<em>

_Hope you enjoy and remember to review! ;) _  
><em>Love!<em>

* * *

><p>The sun crept through the blinds forming bright golden lines on the greyish walls. Cigarette smoke and cool breeze washed through the room, making the white curtains dance wildly in the room.<p>

Blond hair flew around in the wind and blue tired eyes threw a glance down at the people making their ways to work through the busy streets of Central. Yellow leaves were falling down from the trees at the ground and soon a street sweeper was sweeping the beautifully colored leaves into fine little piles.

Havoc put his cigarette in the ashtray and stepped inside. After he had closed the balcony door he made his way to his bed. He dropped down on his huge bed making a soft groan as he lay down on his back.

Staring up at the ceiling he reached out for the alarm clock. He glanced at the clock and groaned.

'Time to get to work', he murmured quietly.

He got up and made his way to his closet. He pulled on his blue military pants and pulled on a black t-shirt. Going back to the nightstand he picked up his guns and put them in their holsters. Taking his uniform jacket he made his way to the kitchen.

He put on the coffee maker and opened one of the cupboards and took out a grey cup and put it on the table.

He waited for the coffee to get ready and as soon as he heard a click he poured coffee all the way up to the edge of the cup and lapped up a little so it wouldn't overflow.

The dark blond man made his way over to the table and sat down on a timeworn chair. He sat there for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet slurping on his black coffee that was almost too hot to drink. He dug out from his pocket a pack of cigarettes and reached for the kitchen window and opened it. Havoc lit his cigarette and inhaled the grey swirling smoke that was dancing slightly in the morning breeze that crept through the small gap.

After putting out the cigarette he stood up and drank the last drop of coffee. He closed the window and put the cup in the sink.

He didn't bother to wash it because of plain laziness, he could do it later. Havoc picked up his military jacket from where he had dumped it and headed to the door.

The daylight blinded him as his eyes had quickly got used to the darkness of the elevator and halls he had to walk down to get out of the building, but he recovered as quickly.

Blue eyes scanned the very familiar surroundings of the streets. Kids were playing in the park right in front of his apartment, old couples were sitting on benches in the park enjoying the beautiful morning.

He walked past a dozen of cafeterias, restaurants and small shops. Shopkeepers were opening their boutiques, employees were putting out chairs in the smaller open-air cafés -

'HEEEY HAVOC, WAIT UP!' he heard someone yell in the distance. He stopped and almost walked into an old lady. He murmured a quiet apologize and turned around.

'Huh?' he turned around again and saw a very familiar face and now he recognized that the voice that belonged to this familiar face was very familiar as well.

A black haired man was jogging towards him, wearing the familiar blue uniform, the exact same that he did, only ranks differed. Dark brown eyes were scanning him framed with the very familiar glasses the man always wore.

'Well, well, what's up Kain? What are you up to in this part of the city this early?' He laughed and they did their familiar bro hug.

'Uh, I was over at Maria's place last night and we kind of fell asleep.' ' She lives right around the corner' Kain looked away a little embarrassed.

'I bet she does!' Jean said as his jaw dropped to the ground. 'What's up with you two?' He smirked and nudged Kain's shoulder.

The black haired man blushed violently and looked away. 'Nah, it's nothing serious, yet.' 'Hey we got to hurry up or we'll be late to work, Hawkeye will shoot us if we're even one minute late!' both men laughed and continued their walk to Headquarters.

The streets had calmed down and the calm breeze wasn't as cold anymore. The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee lingered in the air as they continued to walk past coffee shops and bakeries.

The temptation grew and at last they had to stop to buy some fresh bread and coffee since neither of them had eaten proper breakfast and their stomachs were almost screaming for food. They were sure the others in the office hadn't eaten proper breakfast either so they bought some extra, specially Breda would be hungry, he always was. Just like the boss would have been.

No one knew where the eldest Elric brother was, he had been gone for years now, 11 to be exact. For 11 years ago they had found the younger of the Elric brothers in his human form in the middle of an bloody mess of an array. There had been so much blood that the military had listed Edward as KIA, they believed he had been killed.

For the first years none of them wanted to believe that he was really gone, they all hoped that the blond, short tempered and one of the greatest alchemists would return. Years passed and no one saw a glimpse of him and eventually they arranged a funeral back in Resembool.

Alphonse, the younger Elric brother was never the same he used to be even though he at first hadn't even remembered his brother who had most likely sacrificed himself for the younger brother. When Alphonse regained his body he lost his memory of everything that had happened when he was an armor, but in time he had even regained his memory. Even Mustang and the others in the office was never the same, they all missed him and there was nothing strange about it.

They arrived at the Headquarters, they were already late and they would have to pay for it.

'Hey guys! Kain, Jean! Wait up!' They both turned their heads around and saw a familiar brunette running towards them.

'Ooh, you got some fresh bread I see' 'And coffee' Breda Heymans said as he approached them.

'We're not the only ones late I guess' Jean snickered and handed over a bag of bread and a cup of coffee.

'Yeeah, I kind of overslept.. We're so dead' he said and took the bread and coffee and murmured thanks. 'Anyone up for a match today?' (1) he asked grinning.

'If I wake up from the dead, maybe' Fuery said in a suffering tone. 'Yeeah, I'll pass' Jean said and dug his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

'You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you' he murmured blowing out thick smoke through his nose.

Breda was right, there they stood, poop in their pants, shaking and explaining why exactly they were late.

The blond woman pointing her gun at the two of them softened when she heard Fuery's explanation.  
>Since none of them had heard about Fuery and Maria Ross they all gathered around the black haired man who had fallen awkwardly silent and was blushing violently once again as Riza demanded him to tell them everything.<p>

Minutes passed and everyone forgot they once had been talking about Fuery and Maria and the conversation had turned into something very different. Lunchtime passed and suddenly the door to the inner office of Roy Mustang opened and a confused General strode off.

'Chief's at work?' Falman asked raising one eyebrow.

'Where the fuck do you think you're going, sir? Stop right ther-' Riza said pulling up her gun. Frustration showing clearly on her face.

'I think, that _Fullmetal_ is back' he said and rushed off.

* * *

><p><em>1. Chess, remember how they always played chess in the anime, maybe in the manga as well(?)<br>_

_Yeeah, as I said before I don't know what will happen next so please give me some ideas and let me know what you think.. I'm not a good writer, yet (hehe) so I'll be happy for all the critic and advice you give!_

_Thank you for reading, and review! :)_


End file.
